¿Por qué terminó…?
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Ahí cosas en esta vida a las que no podemos resignarnos fácilmente. Pero la vida... La vida es muy curiosa. *yaoi*


**¿Por qué terminó...?**

Tristes lágrimas que caían de los ojos oscuros de aquel hermoso hombre vestido con el uniforme característico de los capitanes del Seretei y sus largos cabellos blancos como la más pura nieve caían a los lados de su rostro humedecidos por la lluvia que lo mojaban sin cesar. Pero el capitán de largos cabellos blancos y cuya salud siempre había sido tan delicada que nadie sospecharía su fuerza, no se movía de ahí a pesar de la lluvia que se confundía con sus lágrimas, llorando ante la tumba vacía y fría.

-¡Kaien!- gritó alzando el rostro al cielo, sintiendo la furia de la impotencia recorrer sus venas, mientras en sus manos apretaba el emblema de aquel que había sido el teniente de la Decimo Tercera división del Seretei. Ese hombre de cabellos blancos no era otro que el capitán de dicha División Ukitake Juushirou. Y aquel a quien lloraba era su teniente y su amante Shiba Kaien.

_No sé que es más difícil _

_ya para mí _

_si irme y olvidarte _

_o tu mejor amigo ser. _

Kyouraku Shunsui el mejor amigo de Ukitake entró a las habitaciones personales de su mejor amigo. Ukitake llevaba varios días sin salir de sus habitaciones en su misma división, desatendiendo por completo sus obligaciones. Tal y como esperaba, lo encontró en el balcón que daba hacia un pequeño lago, sentado sobre el suelo de madera con las piernas cruzadas y entre sus manos la banda de su difunto teniente con su rostro bañado en silenciosas lágrimas. Kyouraku tomó una manta y se acercó a su amigo, cubriéndolo en silencio con esta.

-Te vas a enfermar, Juushirou.- reprendió suavemente sentándose a su lado y atrayéndolo hacia su pecho al pasarle un brazo por los hombros.

Juushirou se estremeció, escondió su cabeza en el pecho de Kyouraku, aferrándose con la mano libre a la camisa negra del kimono de su amigo y, llevando la que sostenía la banda de teniente de Kaien hacia su pecho, comenzó a sollozar, mientras Kyouraku le frotaba la espalda en un intento de tranquilizar el dolor del alma de su amigo.

_Ya somos tan distintos _

_y afines a la vez, _

_ya no es posible amarnos _

_como la primera vez. _

-Juushirou, no puedes seguir así.- dijo Kyouraku cuando el llanto de su amigo calmó.-Sé que lo extrañas, sé mejor que nadie la relación que tu y el tenían a pesar de que él estuviera casado.

Kyouraku se dio cuenta de que no debió hacer ese comentario al sentir como Juushirou sollozaba más fuerte.

Ellos eran felices, pero lamentablemente, cuando se dieron cuenta de su amor, ya Kaien estaba casado con Miyako, una buena mujer. Trataron de impedir sucumbir a la pasión y al amor que sentían, por respeto a Miyako, pero no pudieron impedirlo y una mañana en que Kaien había ido a ver como se encontraba su hermoso aunque enfermizo capitán, sucumbieron a esta pasión, convirtiéndose en amantes.

_Lo veo en tus ojos _

_cansados de llorar _

_andar en esta guerra _

_luchando por amarnos bien. _

-Si a esa estúpida no se le hubiese ocurrido dejarse matar por ese Hollow, Kaien nunca hubiese ido por él y ahora estaría vivo.- dijo rabioso entre los brazos de su mejor amigo.

Kyouraku suspiró dejándolo desahogarse, sabía que Juushirou no sentía eso realmente por Miyako, ella había muerto por mala suerte, al igual que Kaien, a manos de aquel Hollow. No había sido culpa de nadie, pero la atormentada alma de Juushirou necesitaba un culpable en ese momento, para sobre llevar el dolor así que lo dejo, dándole su mudo apoyo.

_Lo siento en mis lágrimas _

_que ahogan ya mi fe _

_de hablarnos como antes _

_como la primera vez. _

De pronto, Juushirou rió sin humor, separándose de Kyouraku e irguiéndose aun sentado.

-La culpa fue únicamente mía. Yo... yo debí de haber intervenido... Era cierto que el orgullo de Kaien se machacaría, pero estaría vivo y la rabieta contra mí no le hubiese durado mucho. Debí de haber impedido que Rukia lo matara, debí haber hecho algo para liberarlo del Hollow, sin que tuviera que morir.- se lamentó.

Kyouraku lo volvió a tomar de los hombros con firmeza, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo.

-No seas tonto, Juushirou. Tú no hubieses podido hacer nada. Fue decisión de Kaien, debes respetar eso, amigo.

-¿Cómo, Kyouraku? Si desde que él no está, no siento ganas ni de vivir, solo quiero gritar, gritar y gritar.

-Entonces grita, grita hasta que tu alma pierda el peso que la agobia.- susurró acariciando el blanco cabello, sin inmutarse por el desgarrador grito del peliblanco, que estrujó su alma por el dolor.

_Y quiero gritar, y quiero gritar. _

_¿Por qué se acabó? _

_¿Por qué terminó? _

_Si supuestamente esto _

_era para siempre. _

_¿Por qué se acabó? _

_¿Por qué terminó así? _

No era fácil, pero por Kaien y porque a este no le hubiese gustado verlo en ese estado, porque Juushirou sabía que Kaien lo amaba y que si lo hubiese visto así se hubiese sentido destrozado... fue por eso que se obligó a levantar la cabeza. Fue por eso que se obligó a cumplir con sus obligaciones y no dejarse morir. Pero aun cada noche lloraba a Kaien, al amor de su vida. Aun guardaba recelosamente la banda de teniente de Kaien, negándose a dársela a alguien más a pesar del excelente trabajo que Kotetsu y Sentarou hacían. Eran prácticamente los segundos capitanes de su Escuadrón, pero aun así no se sentía capaz de darle a alguien más el lugar que para él siempre sería de Kaien, el de su Segundo, el de su amante.

_¿A dónde fue nuestro amor? _

_Jardín que sembramos los dos. _

_¿A dónde fue nuestro amor? _

_El viento se lo llevó. _

Pero todo cambio el día que vio frente a sí al valiente Kurosaki Ichigo, un joven humano que le robó el aliento. A él, al capitán que durante años solo había solo sobrevivido, no vivido. Pero al ver a Kurosaki Ichigo fue como volver a ver a su Kaien. No solo por el gran parecido físico, sino porque poseían esa misma mirada firme, temeraria y alegre.

Fue como si la vieja herida se volviera a abrir.

_En el lugar más obscuro _

_de mi espíritu, _

_se refleja aun viva tu imagen _

_conoce tu carne, tu vida y tu fuerza _

_tu noche, tu espacio, tu mente. _

Lo peor fue ver como ese valiente joven luchaba en Hueco Mundo y moría a manos de Ulquiorra no sin antes llevarse al Arrancar consigo. Fue horrible para Juushirou, fue como haber visto morir una vez más, sin poder hacer nada, a Kaien. Sin poder hacer nada porque en ese momento peleaba contra Tousen Kaname.

_Y quiero gritar, quiero gritar. _

_¿Por qué se acabó? _

_¿Por que terminó? _

_Si supuestamente esto _

_era para siempre. _

_¿Por qué se acabó? _

_¿Por qué terminó así? _

La muerte de Ichigo, a quien por unos momentos confundió con Kaien, le dio la fuerza para matar a Kaname con un solo golpe de su espada, que le atravesó el corazón. En ese momento reaccionó, dándose cuenta de que seguía en medio de la batalla y corrió a auxiliar a Kyouraku que tenía algunos problemas contra el Espada Stark.

Cuando la batalla acabó a favor de la Sociedad de Almas, gracias al cielo, había habido cuatro bajas en su bando, el Teniente del Segundo Escuadrón Omaeda Marechiyo; Hinamori Momo, la pequeña valiente se había interpuesto entre la espada de su antiguo capitán Aizen Sousuke para evitar que este matara por la espalda a Hitsugaya Toushirou, quien peleaba con Ichimaru Gin. Esta vez Aizen había tenido más suerte y su espada había sido letal para la joven, Matsumoto Rangiku también había muerto vendiendo cara su vida, muriendo junto a Ichimaru Gin para permitir que su capitán Hitsugaya Toushirou lo matara. Y la cuarta baja era la del joven Ichigo a manos de Ulquiorra, ambos habían caído muertos, fulminados por el último ataque del contrario.

Juushirou se acercó a su subordinada Kuchiki Rukia, quien lloraba la muerte del pelirrojo y junto a ella Inoue Orihime la abrazaba, también llorando desconsolada.

-No lloren.- consoló lo mejor que pudo.- Omaeda, Hinamori y Rangiku pelearon valientemente y dieron sus vidas para salvar al mundo y a la Sociedad de Almas.- Un Shinigami que moría desaparecía para siempre... eso Juushirou lo sabía.- Pero Ichigo, a pesar de que dio su vida por la misma razón que ellas, era humano y ha muerto como tal, por lo que su alma ira al Rukongai, así que no todo se ha acabado, tal vez algún día reencarne.- esto pareció consolar un poco a las dos chicas y a Chad e Ishida, quienes aunque ocultaban su llanto, no podían evitar las lágrimas.

_¿Por qué se acabó? _

_¿Por qué terminó? _

_Si supuestamente esto _

_era para siempre. _

_¿Por qué se acabó? _

_¿Por qué terminó así? _

Ver a Kurosaki Ichigo caminar por la Sociedad de Almas, ahora como un miembro de ésta, más específicamente un miembro de la Décimo Tercera División, era una tortura permanente para Juushirou, que veía como su vida se repetía sin hacer nada para evitarlo.

Ichigo subió por merito propio de escalones hasta convertirse en el Segundo capitán de la División. Se casó con Rukia y se convirtió en el amante de Juushirou. Y a pesar de ser amante del joven, Juushirou tenía claro que su verdadero amor era Kaien, pero Ichigo se parecía tanto a él, que no podía resistir el deseo de estar con el muchacho.

Y entonces sucedió... Rukia murió a manos de un Hollow e Ichigo fue a vengarla. Pero esta vez Juushirou no vería repetirse la misma historia. Amaba a Kaien, pero quería a Ichigo, era imposible que no se hubiese encariñado con el joven que había sido su amante y lo había obligado a volver a vivir y a reír. Juushirou no estaba dispuesto a ver morir una segunda vez a su amante y Segundo capitán, esta vez se interpuso entre el Hollow e Ichigo y mató al Hollow, salvando a Ichigo. Y sintió una enorme paz, no fue solo por haber salvado a Ichigo, si no porque sintió como un gran peso se elevaba, desprendiéndose de su alma.

El peso de la culpa por la muerte de Kaien.

Con este caso no solo había salvado a Ichigo, si no que había liberado el recuerdo de Kaien que mantenía prisionero en su corazón. Y por primera vez pudo ver a Ichigo como Ichigo y no como el vivo retrato de Kaien, es más, en ese momento no se le parecía en absoluto a Kaien.

Sonrió con lágrimas en sus ojos... al fin sentía paz.

-Adiós, Kaien.- se despidió en un susurro, dejando ir a su antiguo amado y abriéndose a un nuevo amor. Ahora entendía que el viento se había llevado el amor que sentía por Kaien convirtiéndolo en un recuerdo hermoso, pero solo un recuerdo sin poder. Mientras que el joven de cabellos anaranjados que se levantaba a su lado y limpiaba sus lágrimas representaba la posibilidad de una nueva vida y nueva esperanza.

Abrazó a Ichigo, contento de verlo con vida y sonrió.

-Estás vivo.- dijo aliviado. Ichigo asintió besándolo suavemente.

-Gracias a ti.- dijo el pelinaranja.

Juushirou solo volvió a sonreír y miró al cielo, dejando salir una última lágrima para Shiba Kaien.

-Adiós Kaien el viento se llevó al fin nuestro amor, ahora descansa en paz.

_¿A dónde fue nuestro amor? _

_Jardín que sembramos los dos. _

_¿A dónde fue nuestro amor? _

_El viento se lo llevó._

**¡¡¡Fin!!!**

**En cursiva la letra es de Juanes y los personajes no son mios ^^  
**


End file.
